The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Some applications begin and end on a single thread. Single threaded requests are relatively straightforward to monitor. Some requests, however, do not start and end on a single thread, but rather begin on a first segment and end on an asynchronous second segment. Because the segments are often not linked together, it can be very difficult to monitor the start and end of the asynchronous threads as a single process.
What is needed is an improved method to monitor transactions involving separate asynchronous threads that are not linked.